


How the War Ended.

by OldHorseSoldier



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, season 8 fix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldHorseSoldier/pseuds/OldHorseSoldier
Summary: Sansa at the the War Council in season 8 episode 4 or The real story about the Dragons Queen's victory at Kings Landing.The plot in Season Eight is stupid.





	How the War Ended.

The War council had been droning on for over an hour. The only thing that kept Arya (other than she was standing) awake was how stupidly entertaining many of the comments were. This was going to get people killed. So far, the only worthwhile part was Sansa summarizing the supply situation, but counting supplies is always boring and the queen wasn’t interested. Arya knew that an army marches 15 miles a day, to meet what the queen wanted they would have to march at least 30. Arya thought, not for revenge, but to prevent a disaster, she needed to go Faceless, get in the Red Keep and kill Cersie.

 

Then the Sansa intervened.  Arya had to hand it to her sister, she could look like a perfect lady even clad in armor. “Lord Tryion, when we were married you said that there were many tunnels under the Red Keep that were built as escape routes. Do you still know where they are? We might be able to slip some soldiers in and take it from the inside.”

 

“I no longer have the maps, Ser Davos,” he asked,” you were a master smuggler do you know a way in?”

 

“Davos pondering the question said, “I think I might, we will have to check when we get there.”

 

Sansa asked another question. “Your Grace, I used to live in the Maegor’s Holdfast. The Queens apartments are on the top floor on the South East side for the best sunlight. It’s high enough that it has large windows, not arrow slits. The queen was usually passed out by midnight, unless she has one of her boy toys in bed. You know what your dragons can do better than I, they might be able end the war quickly.

 

About a month later the ravens came, the dragons burned off the top two floors on Maegor's Holdfast and it collapsed killing Cersie, Euron , the Mountain, Cersie’s advisors, and  the innocent serving staff. The next day the survivor’s swore fealty to the Dragon Queen.

 

The armys came home, Sandor and Arya with them.

**Author's Note:**

> 15 miles = 24 Kilometers. It is well over a thousand miles from Winterfell to Kings Landing. 
> 
> Back in season one King Robert spent the better part of a year, in summer, coming to Winterfell, and once more coming home. The army at Winterfell could not have gotten to Kings Landing in time for the big battle. Several people that room had spent enough time in kings landing to know about the tunnels and where the Royal apartments were, as well being experienced soldiers who had been on long marches.. The script writers treated them like morons.
> 
> And wasn’t Arya’s apprenticeship in Bravos a major plot theme. 
> 
> The special effects were nice, but I doubt it would have taken much more effort to be plausible.


End file.
